Season One
Season One of Glee began on September 21, 2009, four months after the Pilot was broadcast on May 19, 2009. Major themes of Season 1 included the characters' desire to escape the confines of small-town Ohio life, to make an impact on the world rather than remain a "Lima Loser". Many of the story arcs, most notably Quinn's pregnancy and the New Directions' rivalry with Vocal Adrenaline, are related to this concept. The other major motif of season one was the characters concealing and revealing their true selves. This includes major events like the blossoming romance between Finn and Rachel, Quinn's lies about her child's father, Kurt's coming out, and Terri's fake pregnancy. Cast Main cast * Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (22/22) * Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (22/22) * Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester (13/22) * Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (20/22) * Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (16/22) * Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (22/22) * Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (22/22) * Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (22/22) * Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (22/22) * Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (22/22) * Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (22/22) * Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (22/22) Special guest stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (7/22) *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (5/22) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (2/22) *Eve as Grace Hitchens (2/22) *Josh Groban as himself (2/22) *Olivia Newton-John as herself (2/22) *Molly Shannon as Brenda Castle (2/22) *Neil Patrick Harris as Bryan Ryan (1/22) *Sarah Drew as Suzy Pepper (1/22) *John Michael Higgins as Russell (1/22) Recurring guest stars *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (22/22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (21/22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (19/22) *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford (18/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (17/22) *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka (10/22) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (10/22) *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson (7/22) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (5/22) *James Earl III as Azimio Adams (5/22) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (5/22) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (4/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (3/22) Episodes Major Events These were the main events during Season 1: *Quinn's Unplanned Pregnancy *The father of Quinn's Baby *Rachel's feelings for Finn *Rachel's mom; Jesse joining ND, then abruptly quitting. *Will bringing in members and keeping team together in the first half. *Terri's fake pregnancy leading to Will and Terri's divorce *Kurt coming to terms with his sexuality *The Quinn/Finn/Rachel love triangle in Part 1 and the Finn/Rachel/Jesse love triangle in Part 2. *The relationship of Tina and Artie *The relationship of Will and Emma; Emma's wedding with Ken Trivia *This is the only season in which nobody is rejected from the New Directions. *Dianna Agron, Chris Colfer, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley, Mark Salling, Jenna Ushkowitz and Naya Rivera are in all the episodes. Episode List Albums released in or during the Season 220px-Gleethemusicvol1.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One, Volume 1 220px-Gleevol2.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One, Volume 2 220px-Gleemadonna.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna, Extended Play 220px-Gleev3.jpg|Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers 220px-GleeTheMusic-JourneyToRegionals.jpg|Glee, The Music: Journey to Regionals, Extended Play glee-the-music-best-of-season-one-front-cover-61218.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One gleecso.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One *Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *Glee: The Music, Volume 2 *Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna (EP) *Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals (EP) *Glee: The Music, Best of Season One *Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Members The founding members of New Directions are Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Finn Hudson . Later, the additions of Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce (Then known without a last name), Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Matt Rutherford complete the team. Throughout the season, temporary members join. These people include April Rhodes, who joined and left in The Rhodes Not Taken, Jesse St. James, who was in New Directions from The Power of Madonna until Funk, and Jacob Ben Israel, who was a replacement for Finn (until Finn showed up) during Sectionals. Mercedes67.jpg|'Mercedes' Chris172.jpg|'Kurt' artienightofneglect.jpg|'Artie' tina45.jpg|'Tina' Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 11.20.55 PM.png|'Rachel' Finn's Reaction.jpg|'Finn' falsk.jpg|'Quinn' santanaseason1.jpg|'Santana' lovingbrittany.jpg|'Brittany' 1218;.png|'Puck' Mike brainiac.jpg|'Mike' Matt-Rutherford.jpg|'Matt' from Preggers to Journey to Regionals Imagezczczs.jpg|'April' (Temporary) Jacob.jpg|'Jacob' (Temporary) 1x21 Jesse eggs Rachel.PNG|'Jesse' from The Power of Madonna to Funk ﻿ Category:Season One Episodes